Uncontrolled Frustration
by reading is my addiction
Summary: Carlisle stood in the doorway, fists were clenched at his sides and his expression was furious as he took in the chaotic scene before him. WARNING: This story contains corporal punishment, i.e. spanking and bad language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended _

**_WARNING:_**_ This story contains bad language and corporal punishment in some chapters. If this offends you, please discontinue your reading of this story._

_**A/N:** Here is the revised first chapter. Again I offer my sincere apologies._

_

* * *

_

I walked into the house utterly frustrated. I had just spent a good hour fighting with Bella again. She had run off to see that stupid mutt, and came home to find me completely, and utterly pissed. We fought and then we apologized, then she finally went to bed. It was a vicious cycle. I had come home after she had went to sleep to change clothes for tomorrow, and also to calm down a bit. I hated to make Bella upset with me, and I hated that we kept circling back to the same argument. Didn't she understand how difficult it was for me to deny her something she wanted? Couldn't she see it was for her own safety?

Maybe I was a bit jealous, but dammit her safety was the main point here. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in exasperation.

"What's got your little white briefs in a bunch bro?" Emmett called out as I walked in, breaking me from my musings.

"Not now Emmett." I muttered, closing the front door a little too hard. It rattled in the frame for a second, but didn't break.

_Shouldn't you be with your looovvveeee muffin?_

I let out an agitated grunt, but otherwise ignored him as I started towards the stairs. I wasn't in the mood for his teasing tonight.

_Ah I see…. Someone's had another fight, __eh? What'd you do this time?_

I stopped at the bottom of the steps, clenching my teeth with an audible snap.

"None of your business Emmett." I hissed. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

He barked out a laugh. "Jeeze... chill man... I'm just joking with you. You need to relax! Maybe you should take a leaf out of Me and Rose's book!" He winked, and wiggled his eyebrows. _Get it? I'm sure Bella would like it! _

His innuendo was not lost to me, especially with the graphic mental pictures he threw my way.

I clenched my fists in irritation and disgust. I turned my head slightly to look at him, shooting him a warning stare. He sat leisurely on the white sofa, smiling broadly at me, eyes alight with laughter. Jasper was next to him, shaking his head. "Em, maybe you should leave him alone."

Emmett shrugged off Jasper's warning (and mine) and continued to tease. _Seriously bro… a good romp would fix that…_ He gestured to me. _Right up._

I whipped around to glare at my brother, a growl rumbling deep in my chest. My fuse was short, and he was burning it out quickly. "Drop it Emmett."

Jasper began sending some calming waves at me. It irked me, but right now I was more concerned with Emmett.

"Ease up bro." Emmett chuckled. "Take that stick out of your ass before you hurt yourself and start walking funny."

"I'm warning you Emmett. K_nock. It. Off_." I spat. Jasper uped the intensity of the calm, trying to get me to back down before I did something stupid. "Emmett.. Edward... come on."

His interference only pissed me off further. "Fuck off Jasper."

Jasper recoiled a bit from my rude remark. I didn't swear much. "Fine." He snapped. "It's your hides, not mine." The calm waves evaporated and Jasper, offended, stormed out of the room grumbling about ignorant hot heads.

"Stop being such a dick Edward. Chill out. Seriously you should consider it... maybe it would help with that stray dog problem of yours too. Bella wouldn't waste her time on the mutt if she got some."

That was the last straw, all my frustration from the fight with Bella and Emmett's relentless teasing seemed to explode. Before I could stop myself, I launched at him with a snarl, throwing my fist hard into his jaw. Emmett, who had risen from the couch, flew backwards at the unexpected blow. He landed hard on the coffee stable, sending broken pieces of wood flying about the room.

He was back on his feet in a second, stretching his jaw muscles as he crouched down in a fighting stance.

Jasper rushed into the room at the commotion, eyes widening at the scene before him. "Oh come on you two! Look what you've done! Esme and Carlisle are going to kill you! Cut it out!"

He again sent calming waves at us both, but it didn't make any difference... I wasn't the only angry one anymore.

_You want to fight, little brother?_ _Bring it on. _Emmett taunted_. _

I growled again and ran at him. Crashing together, we both tumbled to the couch, causing it to snap under our weight. Jasper tried to pull us apart, but after he got kicked in the face in his attempt, he backed off and just continued to project soothing feelings at us. Meanwhile, Emmett landed a good blow to my gut in the struggle and I momentarily lost my breath. Just as I was about to retaliate, someone let out a yell that had both Emmett and I freezing in place.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Carlisle screamed.

Emmett and I, currently tangled together over the crushed remains of the sofa, turned to look at him with wide eyes. Carlisle stood in the doorway, his briefcase at his feet, the contents of it scattered over the floor from when he dropped it. His fists were clenched at his sides and his expression was furious as he took in the chaotic scene before him.

_Oh shit._ Emmett thought.

Oh shit is right.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this was better.


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING:_**_ This story contains bad language and corporal punishment in some chapters. If this offends you, please discontinue your reading of this story._

_A/N: I hope everyone is excited about the change up, with the added surprise of Emmett. Now, one more twist that I have never done in my Edward/Carlisle stories! Excited?_

_

* * *

_

**Carlisle's POV:**

I didn't usually yell, but I felt it was the only way to stop the brawl I saw before me. Also, I will admit, I was livid. The living room was in shambles and _my_ boys were _fighting_ each other. If there is one thing I would not stand, it was my children fighting like this, and they knew it. Playful wrestling outside was one thing, but purposely trying to hurt each other, and destroying the house while they are at it, is something entirely different.

**_I would not tolerate it_.**

Both boys were looking at me with wide eyes from the floor, still tangled together in the mess that used to be the living room. Jasper stood a bit away from the chaos, looking at me apprehensively as well. I could feel the soothing waves of calm he had been fruitlessly sending to everyone.

"Well?" I gritted out between my teeth. I was trying hard to calm myself, desperately attempting to welcome in Jasper's influence... but I was so disgusted, I could barely look at them.

They all remained silent.

"Alright then." I began after a moment, my voice much calmer now. Eerily calm. I looked pointedly at Edward and Emmett. "Both of you get upstairs to your rooms and out of my sight. I will deal with you shortly."

They were up and headed towards the stairs within a second. As Edward moved by me I caught him by the arm. He jumped in surprise, visibly nervous as he came to an abrupt halt. _When I am speaking with your brother you best keep your gift in check. _I warned him silently._ If I find you were listening, and I _will_ know if you were, you will not like the consequences. Do you understand me young man? _He let out a small whimper and nodded. I released his arm. _Then go on._

When they were gone, I let out a sharp breath and slowly walked into the living room, looking around the destroyed space. The coffee table was in splitters, the rug ripped, lamp shattered, and the couch completely dismantled. I moved a large chunk of the arm of the sofa with my foot, and let out a sigh. Esme is going to throw a fit.

What were they thinking?

I shook my head in disgust.

Jasper remained where he was, silently watching my assessment of the damage. After a moment I looked over at him, watched him shift nervously under my gaze. "What happened?"

He looked down and shuffled his feet. "Well… Edward came home from Bella's a little wound up," He began softly, the subtle southern twang weaving through his words. "Emmett started teasing him, trying to lighten the mood, but Edward wasn't…. receptive. Emmett ended up taking it too far and Edward just lost his temper. I didn't see the beginning of it, but I came in and they just started going at each other again." He looked up at me with pleading eyes. "I tried to stop them Carlisle, I warned them, I tried to calm them, even tried to pull them apart, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, please don't be angry with me."

I recoiled a bit at his pleading, stunned that he would think I was angry with him. Once I got over my shock I sighed, quickly moving to take Jasper into my arms. He was so nervous that he had started to project it out. I hugged him close and kissed his head softly. "You're not in trouble Jasper. It's alright. I'm not angry with you... you've done nothing wrong. I'm sorry you have to feel my anger. I am proud of you for trying to stop your brothers."

Relief radiated from him, blanketing the room. He let out a sigh. "Ok."

I gave him another squeeze and pulled back from him. "Thank you for telling me the truth. Why don't you go out for a hunt and relax while I speak with your brothers."

"Yes sir." I released my hold on him and before he left he reached out and gave my shoulder a squeeze. It was his silent way of expressing his sympathy for my predicament. Then he was gone.

Sighing I took one last look around the living room. With Jasper's influence no longer helping, my anger bounced back in full force. I shook my head again and I turned out of the room to the foyer, unable to look at the chaos of it anymore. I looked for my briefcase and found it open, my folders and papers spilled over the floor. Letting out another heavy breath, I gathered all the contents and put them back into my case, closing it with a sharp snap. Then I stood, case firmly in hand, and slowly made my way to my study.

Once inside I closed the door and let myself fall heavily into my desk chair. Closing my eyes I rubbed my temples, feeling my anger dulling with each soothing rub of my fingers. I could not be angry when I dealt with my boys. I would certainly still be upset with them, disappointed and exasperated; but not angry.

I waited another 15 minutes, making absolutely sure I had my anger in control before I stood and walked out of the room. I had decided I would talk with Emmett first. I made my way down the hall to his and Rose's room slowly. Pausing outside the door, I took a moment to remind Edward of our privacy.

_Remember my warning Edward. This is a private conversation._

"Yes sir." I heard him whisper from upstairs. I nodded to myself, satisfied enough with that for the moment, and knocked on the Emmett's door.

"Come in Dad." Emmett called quietly. I opened the door slowly, stepping into the room to deal with my first unruly boy.

Emmett was sitting on their bed. He looked up at my entrance and gave me rueful grin. I couldn't help the small smile that cracked my facade for the briefest of moments at the sight. He was just such a happy carefree spirit, it was contagious.

I sighed and with a shake of my head went to sit beside him. "Alright Emmett, lets hear it."

"I was just trying to get him to lighten up." He said with a shrug.

I shot him a look.

"Alright, I MAY have taken it a bit too far... and," he looked down. "Ignored both Edward and Jasper's warnings to cut it out."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, a habit I'd picked up from Edward. "Emmett, how many times do we have to go over this. There's a time and a place... and a time to stop."

He nodded. "I'm sorry Dad."

I gave him a quick nod in acknowledgment. "What happened next?"

"Well... he lost it. He jumped at me, got me good in the jaw." He ran his fingers thoughtfully over his jawbone." And then I was so pissed, I... encouraged it... and we went at each other."

I reached over, placing my hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you for being honest. It was wrong of Edward to attack you, but it was also wrong of you to provoke him when you knew, and were even told, you should stop. You know how I feel about fighting... and your mother is going to throw a fit at the state of the living room."

"It gives her a new project at least." He joked.

I sighed, holding in my laughter at his remark. It was true... once Esme got over the shock and anger, she'd be excited to have something else to renovate.

"Unfortunately Emmett–"

"Yeah I know... consequences." He let out a breath. "Alright. Lets do this." He stood, and without hesitation, unbuttoned his trousers before bending over the the bed.

Emmett, with his bigger build, didn't fit well over my lap. The first couple times I had to discipline him were uncomfortable for us both... the position kept him constantly off balance and we had to stop several times to shift around. So, much to my distaste, we had decided to have him bend over the bed instead of my lap. I didn't like how impersonal it was... but we didn't really have a choice.

I rose from the bed and took my place beside him. Rubbing his back a moment, I tried to reassure him, make that personal connection the best I could. Reaching over with my other hand, I quickly moved down his trousers and boxers, letting out another sigh. Emmett lay still over the bed, head rested comfortably on his arms, breathing evenly. He has always handled punishment better than my other children. I stilled my hand on his back and bit my lip.

I hated this... loathed it.

"We're going to start Emmett." I whispered. He nodded in response. I closed my eyes a moment, gathering the emotional strength I would need. Then I took a deep breath and raised my hand.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Carlisle POV!Aaannnddddd a cliff hanger... sorry! It's the first time I've written in Carlisle's POV, so I hope you all liked it. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry for another one of my infamous cliffys! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**_WARNING:_**_ This CHAPTER contains corporal punishment. If this offends you, please discontinue your reading of this story._

_**A/N:** Ok everyone... I'm wanted to get this up because I'm going to be swamped the next couple of days so it may be a bit longer before the next update... but I couldn't leave you with that big of a cliffy! I hope you enjoy chapter 3!_

_

* * *

_

I raised my hand, running my fingers through my hair. I was so disheartened with what I was about to do. "Why are you about to receive this spanking Emmett?" I asked him softly.

Emmett sighed a little before he answered obediently. "Because I took my teasing too far and provoked Edward… And because I fought with him and destroyed the living room in doing so."

"Very good." I murmured, giving his back one more quick rub. I hoped in doing so I was showing him my approval.

I let out a heavy sigh. Then, reluctantly, I brought my hand down on his bottom with a sharp smack. He let out a small grunt, but otherwise didn't react.

I began to steadily rain down spanks on his backside, alternating side to side, to both sides at once, then side to side again.

Emmett remained still and silent through the volley of spanks. He has always been rather stoic during his punishments, something I have been thankful for. When my children cry out, beg and the like, it kills me. The whole ordeal of spanking any of my kids is hard enough… but when they cry out for me to stop… each time it's like falling deeper and deeper into my personal hell.

I upped the speed and intensity of the spanks, quickly setting my son's backside on fire. Emmett let out another grunt, a bit louder this time, in response. I decided now would be a good time to make my point.

"I'm disappointed in you Emmett…" I spoke, punctuating my words with hard spanks to his behind. "You know better than to provoke your brother that way. And when he went at you should have walked away and come to me. Instead you chose to fight. You are better than that."

I increased the intensity a bit more, and directed my swats to his tender sit-spots. I heard a soft whimper at the new focus of my attention. It was almost over. Thank goodness.

"This is not to happen again. Am I making myself clear Emmett?" I asked, emphasizing my point with a few extra hard swats.

"Y-Yes sir. I'm sorry." He answered quietly, before biting his lip at the pain. I continued to spank his sit-spots a while longer, until his shoulders started to shake followed by a small sniffle. I knew then that we had reached the end and I stopped spanking immediately.

Emmett, since he reacted so differently and stoically to his punishments, had his own signs that he's had enough. While his siblings would simply cease their struggling, Emmett's breaking point was when he began to cry. He holds his anguish in throughout the ordeal, and only releases it when he's totally given in to the spanking.

I rubbed his back in comfort for a moment, before replacing his boxers and jeans. Then I quickly pulled him up and into my arms.

He hugged me tightly, sniffling a bit as his shoulders continued to shake with his quiet sobs. "Alright big guy," I soothed, running my hands up and down his back. "It's all over… you did good son. You're forgiven. There now. Ok."

I swayed us slightly from side to side, whispering comforts to him as he pulled himself together. After a few minutes he pulled back. "I'm sorry Dad." He said, his voice wavering only slightly.

"I know son. It's ok now. You're forgiven." I murmured, running my fingers lovingly through his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too dad."

I smiled, giving his shoulders a squeeze. Emmett wasn't one to curl up with me for reassurance and comfort after a spanking. He really only wanted the comfort while he got himself under control, and then he was ok. He knows I love him…. And knows I know he loves me… and that's enough for him.

_My brave boy._ I thought lovingly.

"Are you ok now?"

"I'm fine pops. A little sore… but nothing some time with Rose can't help." He joked, rubbing his backside.

I chuckled. "There's my boy."

"I better go." He said quietly. He knew Edward's fear of others in the house while he was being punished.

"Can I have one more hug?" I asked. "For your sentimental old man?"

He laughed. "Well you are pretty old."

I opened my arms for him and he stepped into them. Wrapping his arms around me, he picked me up, hugging me tightly. I chuckled at his playfulness, feeling my heart get a bit lighter.

"Alright, alright." He put me down, smiling broadly. "Now you have to give me a real one." I teased. And he did. "I love you big guy," I whispered into his hair before letting him go.

"Love you too dad."

I sighed. "Alright you better go on. I should get upstairs."

Emmett nodded. "I'll get going. See you later pops."

"Don't forget you have to help clean up the living room!" I called after him as he headed out.

"You bet!" He replied.

I smiled.

Then I looked around the room, moving to straighten the comforter on the bed in a sad attempt to stall the inevitable.

After a moment of needless fussing I Let out a breath. Then, reluctantly, I exited the room and headed upstairs to my other naughty boy.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I hope you enjoyed it! I didn't see Emmett making much of a fuss. Let me know what you think Next up Edward! How's our hot-headed trouble maker going to handle it this time? Any guesses? Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**_WARNING:_**_ This story contains bad language and corporal punishment in some chapters. If this offends you, please discontinue your reading of this story._

_**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Here is the next chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Edward's POV:**

I lay face down on the big bed dominating the space in my room. Hiding my face in the pillows hugged to me tightly, I jumped again.

_SHIT! _

I squeezed my eyes shut at Emmett's silent exclamation. His spanking has been going on for a few minutes now. My body was tense as I jumped and winced with every loud smack that resonated throughout the house. And Emmett's internal anguish wasn't helping.

The smacks were getting faster and, by the sound of them, harder. I tried unsuccessfully to block out the sound of them by burying my head in pillows. My feelings were jumbled as I listened to my brother's sound punishment. I didn't like that he was in pain, but at the same time I was feeling kind of…. Justified. His endless teasing had worn me down, severing my nerves.

_OH FUCK!_ Emmett screeched in his mind.

Carlisle had started spanking his sit-spots, entering the last phase of the punishment. I heard the small whimper that escaped him as his sensitive under curve was soundly spanked. He was much better at keeping his anguish internal than any of my other siblings, and myself for that matter. I honestly don't understand how he does it.

As the last of the spanking rang in my ears, I realized that Carlisle would be coming up to me soon. From his mind earlier, I knew that he fully intended to spank me as well and the thought made me angry.

It wasn't fair! It was all Emmett's fault. He just couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. I _told_ him… I _warned_ him… and he brought it on himself. This was bullshit.

I was broken from my thoughts by a soft knock on my door. In my silent ranting I had failed to notice the end of Emmett's punishment and his departure.

I rolled to my side, backside facing away from my door, and face still buried in the pillows on the bed.

I grunted out an agitated "Come in," keeping my position.

I heard Carlisle walk into the room and shut the door. He let out a sigh at the sight of me on the bed. There was silence for a moment.

"Edward." Carlisle finally spoke.

I didn't look up. "What?" I mumbled.

"Are you going to get up and talk to me?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"You don't know?" Carlisle made a small noise of frustration. "Sit up and look at me Edward."

I stayed where I was.

_Is this really how you want to start this Edward? Because if this is some sad attempt to get out of this, I can assure you it's not working._

Narrowing my eyes I pushed up angrily, sitting crossed-legged on my bed. I folded my arms tightly and scowled at the gold comforter.

Carlisle stepped closer to the bed, looking down at me, contemplating. He was blocking his thoughts from me.

"What are you so angry about?" He asked after a moment, exasperated.

My scowl deepened. "What do you think?" I snapped.

Carlisle clenched his jaw. "You better check that attitude of yours." He warned.

I shrugged again.

"What is the matter with you Edward?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? _Nothing?_" He ground out. "I came in here to discuss this and all you can do is sit there, huffing and puffing like a child. You won't even look at me! Really Edward, this childish attitude of yours has got to go… _right now_." He reached down grabbing onto my chin and moving my face to look at him. I averted my eyes, stubbornly. "I'm serious Edward. Drop the attitude and converse with me like an adult. If you want to keep up these theatrics, we'll skip your side of the story and you can go over my knee right now."

I snapped my eyes to his, standing up quickly, glaring.

"This is so unfair." I snarled. "It was all Emmett's fault, and I am getting spanked for it? This is so fucking unjustified."

Carlisle's eyes went wide at my outburst, before narrowing in disgust. "Don't you dare take that tone and language with me Edward Anthony. It was not all Emmett and you know it. Your temper is out of control. You attacked your brother. He was punished for his actions. So tell me why you shouldn't be punished for yours? How is that unfair?"

I didn't answer, but stood in silence, fuming; my fists clenched at my sides.

Carlisle shook his head at my petulance.

_That's what I thought. _He pointed to the bed._ Sit down Edward._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N:** Sorry it was short... the next one will be longer I promise! I'm trying to keep things spiced up, so hopefully it's working! Let me know what you think! How is Carlisle going to handle Edward's bratty attitude? Any guesses? _


	5. Chapter 5

**_WARNING:_**_ This story contains bad language and corporal punishment in some chapters. If this offends you, please discontinue your reading of this story._

_**A/N:** Alright... I promised a longer chapter... hopefully this makes up for the shortness of the last chapter!

* * *

_

I hesitated, contemplating whether or not I wanted to listen to him. In the end I decided to sit, at least it kept my backside out of firing range.

Carlisle watched me warily as I took a seat on the bed. He didn't speak for several minutes, just studied me closely. His guard was up, blocking his thoughts. He was trying to give me time to calm down.

"Are you ready to drop the attitude and talk to me now?" Carlisle asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Hmph." I grunted, with a non-committal shrug of my shoulders.

Carlisle sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was trying desperately to be patient with me, but he seemed to be losing the battle.

"How about you tell me what happened?"

"Emmett was being an ass." I replied bluntly. "He purposely provoked me."

Carlisle nodded, visibly relieved by the small progress he was making in getting me to talk with him. Though I could tell he was not happy with my choice of words.

_Language._ He reminded me sternly.

"Then what did you do?"

I rolled my eyes. "You already know that." I snapped out. "I punched him in the jaw. But he fucking deser–"

Before I could even finish my sentence Carlisle had hauled me up from the bed. Holding me against him he landed several hard swats to my backside.

"YEOW!" I cried.

Then he sat me right back down on the bed, giving me a hard look. It all happened so fast that I was a little stunned.

But those spanks had hurt and my bottom was stinging. The burn quickly brought me crashing back into the moment.

"What the hell was that for?" I exclaimed angrily. Glaring at him I leaned on my hip, so that I could rub my burning backside furiously.

Carlisle pinned me with a stare that normally would have had me shaking like a leaf… but I was too angry.

"You will watch that mouth when you are talking to me if you know what is good for you, Edward Anthony. I've had it with the attitude. Have you no remorse for attacking, and trying to hurt your brother? Just because he was teasing you? If he was bothering you that much you should have left. You should have talked to me, or your mother. Instead you, again, let your temper get the best of you…" I opened my mouth to retort but he held up his hand to stop me. "I don't want to hear it Edward. You could have been the bigger person and walked away, but instead you lashed out. You _attacked_ your_ brother_ Edward. And then you have the nerve to sit before me, expressing no remorse, all the while throwing a child's fit because you don't want to be punished. I expected more from you Edward. This little show of yours has done nothing but further prove you are in need of a sound spanking. And believe you me, you are going to get one. So you can either shape up and converse with me, maybe even be a bit contrite over your behavior, or I can take you over my lap now and save myself from more from that sassing, disrespectful mouth you have got tonight. So what's it going to be Edward?"

I scowled. I was pissed off... just downright furious about having to be punished, and I didn't feel like talking. But I definitely didn't want to go over his lap. I let out a small huff.

"Talk…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked. "How about you speak clearly?"

I bit back a growl, working hard at not snapping again.

"I said, talk."

"Then this is my last warning. I'm not taking any more of your sass… do you hear me? Any more lip and I'm done talking."

I nodded.

"Alright…" Carlisle pulled the chair out from my desk, moving it in front of me by the bed. After adjusting the height so we would be eye to eye, he sat. He was straddling the chair, casually resting his arms on the back. He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Let's talk."

I sighed, trying hard to let go of my anger. It obviously hasn't been of any aid. I don't know what was driving my irritation… it just sort of sparked and then consumed me.

"I'm sorry." I got out after a moment.

_That's a start._ Carlisle thought to me, with a nod.

"I guess I was a bit out of line." Carlisle raised a brow. I cleared my throat and looked down.

"Why were you _so_ angry Edward? That, a few minutes ago, was a different boy than my loving son."

If I could have flushed, I would have. Now that I was calming down a bit, I was beginning to feel embarrassed.

"I… I don't know."

_Jasper and Emmett said you came home a little tense. Are things well with Bella? _

I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut and pinching the bridge of my nose.

_Fighting again?_

I nodded.

_I think we've found our problem. _

"You're under a lot of stress right now." Carlisle continued aloud, softly. "Between the separation anxiety, Bella's friendship with Jacob, not to mention everything else…"

"It's really hard sometimes." I whispered.

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "You're putting too much pressure on yourself, Edward. You are constantly trying to make up for you're past 'transgressions'; you are pushing yourself by putting off your own needs. You're so concerned about Bella's desire to go to La Push. Edward I'm genuinely worried about _you_." He reached out, taking my hand softly in both of his. "Maybe we can discuss things more together… figure out a solution that would suit you both. I hate to see you tearing yourself up like this… working your emotions down to the point where they finally erupt."

His words hit me hard. He was right… it was just soo much… too much. I had to be there for Bella, strong for her, her protector, her comfort… trying to be everything she needs. There was no time for me to de-stress… release my emotions. They just built and built until they came flooding out.

Emmett… I treated my brother… my, though I'd never admit it aloud, favorite brother, as I would a loathed enemy. I thought nothing of what I was doing. I looked at Carlisle then, and in his mind I saw myself, saw the way my eyes looked at him, pleading.

I sniffled and, though it wasn't possible, I swear I felt my throat go dry.

"Emmett…" I whispered. "Oh God… daddy." And I broke. My body shook hard as I sobbed. Carlisle quickly stood and pulled me onto his lap on the bed. He held onto me tightly as I cried, releasing everything that had been building for so long.

This whole ordeal was tearing at Carlisle, ripping him. He clung to me tightly, rocking me gently. He pressed several soft kisses to the top of my head in comfort.

"Daddy…. I…I'm s..s..orry." I choked out, burying my face into his shirt. His scent was calming, as he whispered softly to me. I let his soothing voice flow through me, washing away the stress.

Eventually I was able calm myself down to sniffles.

"Alright baby. There we go. Nice and calm now." Carlisle murmured, continuing to rock me gently. I closed my eyes and just gave into the movement.

Now that I was calmer, I heard Carlisle's internal struggle. I was still going to be spanked for my horrid behavior, but he was hating himself for deciding to continue with punishment. Though by looking at him from the outside you'd never know, he was a mess.

He held me tight a while longer.

"Edward, baby." He murmured.

I looked up at him from my position in his arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." I whispered.

_Can you sit up?_

I nodded and did so rather reluctantly. I knew what was coming.

"You know that I love you, baby boy?" He asked me quietly, stroking some hair out of my face.

"Yes."

"And you know now, why, even though it hurts me, I must punish you?"

I swallowed hard, and nodded.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

_Ok baby…. I want you to stand up for me son, when you're ready._

I breathed in deeply, and let it out slowly. It was time to face the music.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Soo there you have it... This chapter went quite a different way than I was expecting, but I just went with it! I hope you all enjoyed it! Did it go as you thought? Or were you surprised too? Let me know! I love reviews! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**WARNING:**This CHAPTER contains corporal punishment_

_**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I've been traveling a lot and haven't had a lot of time... But I hope this chapter is worth the wait! Enjoy!

* * *

_

I sat for a moment, just trying to gather the courage to move. Carlisle was waiting patiently, rubbing my back in slow, soothing circles. I wished I could just stay like this. My anxiety started climbing as I thought of my upcoming punishment.

Sensing my building distress, Carlisle scooted me closer, cuddling me further into him. He placed his arm around my shoulders and, pressing a soft kiss to my temple, he whispered to me, "Edward, the longer you sit the more you are getting yourself worked up. It's ok, baby boy, the sooner we start the sooner it will be over."

I nodded. He was right of course, I was only psyching myself out more by delaying. So, swallowing hard, I got shakily to my feet and slowly moved to stand at his side.

_There's a good boy._ Carlisle praised me silently.

Because of my nervous state, he did not ask me to unfasten my jeans, instead reaching over and undoing them himself. I felt the denim slide down my hips as he pulled them to pool at my feet. Then he took my hand and, placing his other hand on my lower back, gently guided me over his lap.

I squirmed a bit and felt my anxiety spike as he pulled down my underwear, baring my backside. When Carlisle shifted me a little to get me in the right position, I couldn't help but whimper.

_It's ok baby._ Carlisle silently reassured me, running a hand soothingly over my back. He gave me a moment to settle, continuing calming patterns on my back. When my squirming had calmed a bit he stopped rubbing.

"Why are you about to receive this spanking Edward?" He asked, his voice quiet but firm.

"B-because I fought w-with Emmett," I answered nervously. "And d-destroyed the f-furniture."

_And what else?_ He prodded.

"Ummmm…." I hesitated, my nerves causing my mind to go blank.

Then I saw myself in Carlisle's mind, looking up defiantly, my face blanketed with anger, staring daggers. His thoughts then flashed to a memory where I watched as I began rolling my eyes and swearing at him.

I groaned at my idiocy.

"And… for disre-respecting you."

"Mmmm-hmmm." He hummed in agreement. _That's right. _

"Ok baby. We're going to start." He murmured, placing his left hand firmly on my lower back.

A few seconds later, I felt the first stinging smack land hard on my right cheek. I jolted a bit from the shock of it. The second spank fell soon after.

I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut as the hard spanks continued in quick succession. I grabbed on to Carlisle's pants, digging my fingers into the soft fabric as the burn began to build.

A pained moan escaped my throat as a particularly hard swat caught the lower part of my bottom. I started squirming over his lap, kicking my legs slightly as he picked up the pace and intensity of the spanks.

I felt the ghosts of tears flood my eyes as he continued. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"OW! OH!" I yelped as Carlisle began spanking a little harder. It was really starting to burn... I felt like I was on fire. I kicked my legs a bit more, and clenched the fabric of his pants in my fists. I bit my lip again, harder this time, to try an hold in my cries.

After another minute however, I couldn't hold out any longer.

"Ow! Dad! Carlisle! I'm sorry! Oh!" I cried. I felt my body shaking slightly with my 'tears' as spank after stinging spank landed on my bottom.

Then suddenly I felt Carlisle raising his right knee, bringing my hips and bottom higher. I cringed at the realization of what was coming.

When the first spank bit into my tender, un-spanked sit-spots, I let out a howl. "OOOOOWWWWWOHHHHHH!" I clenched my firsts harder and thought I faintly heard a tearing sound. The sound was quickly forgotten however, as my under curve was soundly tended to.

Carlisle began spanking my sit-spots in earnest, causing me to kick and squirm even more. He took his hand from my lower back, and wrapped his arm around my wriggling waist, to keep me firmly in place.

I struggled hard against him, trying to get my blazing bottom out of his line of fire. Making no progress, I tried to beg through my sobs.

"P..p..please Carlisle! Ooh! Ow! I…I.. I'm s..so..sorry! Ah!"

Carlisle ignored my pleas, instead deciding it was a good time to lecture.

"I am very discontented by your behavior tonight Edward." He began, emphasizing each word with a hard slap to my sit-spots.

"OOHHHH!' I howled out in response.

"You know better than to fight with your brother that way."

"I... mmmmm s..sorry!" I cried, wriggling even more across his lap.

"And you best get rid of that attitude you had tonight. I will not tolerate that or any kind of disrespect from you. Am I making myself clear young man?" He landed five of the hardest spanks yet to my scorched behind.

"AHHH! Oh! Yes! SOORRRYYYYYYY!" I yelled out.

_Good._

He continued to spank a little while longer, as I cried and kicked, my pleas no longer coherent.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped fighting and just gave in and sobbed. My body shook as I loosened my grip on the leg of his trousers, letting my body go limp. I was sobbing so hard I didn't even realize that Carlisle had stopped spanking and was tenderly rubbing my shoulders.

"Shhhh…. " He murmured quietly as he replaced my underwear. "It's alright baby boy."

I cried harder at the feel of the fabric against my skin. Carlisle shushed me, whispering loving words as he righted me on his lap. My jeans lay disregarded in a heap on the floor, where I had kicked them off in my struggle.

Carlisle snuggled me into his chest, tucking my head into his neck. He rested his cheek against my forehead as he gently rocked us.

"Ok Edward, shhh… I've got you baby boy, it's all over. I love you. Ok now…"

I wrapped my arms around him, gripping his shirt tightly and burying my face deeper into the crook of his neck as I sobbed. I let his voice wash over me, and breathed in his scent deeply, as I attempted to calm myself.

Giving into the slow gentle rocking, I sobbed myself out on my fathers lap.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _I'm sorry that was a little shorter! I hope you enjoyed it! Writing it was a wonderful de-stresser! I am not supposed to be traveling for a little while now, so I will try to get out the next update sooner! I would love to know what you thought of the chapter! Was there anything specific that you liked? Tell me all about it, your reviews would really make my week, I could use some good ones after the craziness I've had going! Thanks all! :o) _


	7. Chapter 7

**_WARNING:_**_ This story contains bad language and corporal punishment in some chapters. If this offends you, please discontinue your reading of this story._

_**A/N:** Here it is, the awaited next chapter!_

_

* * *

_

"I..I… s…orry." I stuttered out through my sobs.

"Shhhh…" Carlisle murmured. "I know you're sorry Edward. It's alright baby boy."

I was still cradled in his lap, face buried in the fabric of his shirt at his shoulder. My weight was resting on my hip, keeping my soundly spanked bottom from touching his lap, as I angled my body into him.

Carlisle's arms were wrapped securely around me, his once punishing hand, running tenderly through my thick bronze hair. He rocked us slowly side to side, trying his best to calm me. He kissed my head softly before turning to lay his cheek against it.

"I've got you Edward…. Shhh now… I love you." He whispered.

"Oohh… h…hurts…" I moaned.

Carlisle's arms tightened around me. "I know baby. I'm sorry. I love you." He replied quietly, the pain he felt at my punishment evident in his voice. He was hurting too. Punishing one of us was hard enough, but two… it was hard on him. He needed me at this moment, as much as I needed him.

I rubbed my eyes on shoulder, though there were no actual tears, my eyes still felt a bit weary; or maybe I was just weary as a whole. Shifting slightly in his arms, I tried to get closer to him, small whimpers escaping my throat. I dug my fingers fiercely into the fabric of his shirt.

"Edward," Carlisle murmured, his voice cracking a bit at my vulnerable state. "I'm right here, baby. Relax."

I said nothing, but continued to cling to him. We were quiet then, the silence only broken by my quieting cries. I worked hard to get myself under control. I guess the stress had eaten at me. Between that, the guilt of attacking my brother and disappointing Carlisle, and not to mention the spanking, it all had left me feeling kind of ravaged and vulnerable.

Finally I was able to calm myself down to sniffles.

Carlisle kissed my temple. _That's it my baby. Deep breaths Edward._

Following his advice, I inhaled deeply. In return my chest felt less restricted.

"I'm sorry Dad…" I sniffed after a moment.

"Shhh…" Carlisle shushed me. "It's all forgiven now."

I eased my grip on him, allowing him to pull me back enough to look in my face. He lovingly moved some hair from my eyes. Letting out a sigh he spoke to me gently.

"Edward, you must give yourself the ability to ease some of this tension. You can't continue to let it build until you can't control yourself."

I nodded, shifting my gaze to focus on the buttons of his shirt, too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again.

Carlisle tipped my chin up with his finger, looking me in the eyes. _I love you._

"I love you too." I replied with a sniff. Then I buried my face back into his shoulder, resuming my tight hold.

Carlisle was taken a bit off guard by my clinging, but did not hesitate to reciprocate by holding me tightly.

_Ok baby. It's alright. _

After a few more minutes Carlisle spoke again.

"Baby boy, your mother is going to be home soon." He whispered. "And you and your brother must clean up your mess. I would suggest you do so before she arrives."

I nodded into his shoulder.

_Are you ready to get up baby?_

"ok." I whispered.

Carlisle helped me stand, and pulled me into a fierce hug. He kissed my forehead tenderly, and ruffled my hair.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

As he stepped away his face became puzzled. Following his train of thought I looked down at his trousers and I swore I felt my face flush.

Carlisle followed my gaze. There was a large tear in his pant leg, spanning from mid thigh to just below the knee. I must have torn them by accident during my spanking. I shifted my weight from foot to foot in my embarrassment.

Carlisle shook his head, chuckling. "I guess I best change." He looked up, smiling, until he caught my embarrassment. He let out another chuckle, and hugged me again. "Oh calm yourself Edward. It was an accident. I have more than enough clothing."

I nodded, smiling despite myself. Carlisle's laughter had always been contagious.

"Alright son, you and Emmett best get started on that living room." He said, releasing me and turning me towards the door of my room. "And I better see a mutual apology." He added, with a light slap to my bottom to get me going.

"Ok, I'm going!" I whined, rubbing my sore bottom.

Carlisle chuckled again, following me out of my room. _Go ahead downstairs... I will call your brother home._

"Yes dad." I replied, obediently making my way downstairs. I hoped Emmett got home fast. Dad was right; we really wanted to clean up before mom got home.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well I hope you enjoyed it! Poor Edward just needed a little extra comfort this time. What a sweetie. Please let me know what you all think! Your reviews are really important!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_WARNING:_**_ This story contains bad language and corporal punishment in some chapters. If this offends you, please discontinue your reading of this story._

_**A/N:** Hey everyone, sorry about the wait for this chapter. I've been working hard on it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

_

I got half way downstairs before I realized that I was still only in a t-shirt and boxers. Not wanting to meet Emmett in only my drawers, I quickly ran back up to throw my jeans on. I hissed a little as they rubbed against my sore bottom.

By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs Emmett was walking into the house. I stood awkwardly at the foot of the steps, shuffling my feet as he came in, shutting the door lightly behind him.

I cleared my throat. "Hey."

"Hey little brother." Emmett replied with a grin.

"I'm uh… sorry about–"

"Don't mention it bro." Emmett chuckled, playfully punching my shoulder. "Me too."

I smiled at him. He held out his closed fist, and I smiled wider as I bumped it with mine. _We're cool bro. Sorry you got your ass whooped._

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't just talking about the spanking. "I could say the same to you." I teased.

"I guess we better get the proof of my victory cleaned up before Mom gets home eh?" Emmett joked as we walked towards the living room.

I laughed, lightly pushing him. "Whatever."

I heard Carlisle sigh upstairs. _My boys,_ he thought lovingly, relieved we were back to ourselves.

We both came to a halt at the edge of the living area. No wonder Carlisle had been so pissed. In the rush of the fight I hadn't noticed how much of a mess we really made. I heard Emmett sigh softly beside me… he hadn't either.

_Esme loved that couch._ He thought to me.

"I know." I muttered, nudging a piece of it with my foot. I let out a breath.

Emmett disappeared and returned a second later, with a box of garbage bags under his arm. We quickly got to work, cleaning up the space. Whatever wouldn't fit in the bags we broke into more manageable pieces that would. We were almost finished when I heard her... too late of course.

"Shit." I muttered, just as Esme walked in the door.

"Hello boys!" She called cheerfully, smiling broadly as she walked in. As she turned her full attention to us and realized the missing furniture, however, the smile quickly fell from her face. I winced internally.

"What happened to the furniture?"

"Ummm…" Was the best I could offer at the moment. Emmett wasn't much better off either.

"Well?" Esme prodded, placing her hands on her hips. We both remained silent.

"The boys got into a little altercation." We all looked towards the stairs as Carlisle made his way down towards Esme. When he reached her, he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"You were fighting? And in the house no less?" Emmett and I grimaced. Esme rarely raised her voice. "The coffee table? Lamp? Side table? The couch? All of it destroyed?"

I swallowed hard and stole a glance at Emmett.

_Shit she's pissed Edward._

I held his gaze for a second to let him know I knew it and then we both nodded.

"I can't believe you two! How many times do we have to replace things around here? It's ridiculous! I could just.." She trailed off with a huff and I winced. She was thinking a great deal about taking both Emmett and I across her lap to pay for that furniture.

"I've... _discussed _this with them Esme." Carlisle said gently, shooting us both a look. Esme glanced at Carlisle, looking over his face. I tried to see what she was thinking but she threw up a block... not a good sign. They started whispering quietly amongst themselves, too low for us to make out. I started fidgeting a bit, nervously playing with the hem of my shirt.

Emmett looked over at me, and taking in my nervous state gave me a questioning look. I subtly shrugged while Esme and Carlisle were still distracted.

After another minute, Carlisle cleared his throat, gaining both our attention.

"I'm very disappointed in you two." Esme started. "Your father told me everything. And frankly you're lucky I'm not taking each of you over my knee right now."

Emmett and I nodded, looking contrite.

"Sorry momma." I said quietly at the same time Emmett said, "Sorry Mom."

"And you best believe you will be paying to replace that furniture." She said sternly, looking me in the eyes before shooting Emmett a similar look. We both nodded.

Then, In a second Esme was in front of me, hold my chin. I jumped a bit, startled. Her gaze met mine. _And if I ever hear of you giving your father that much attitude you'll be lucky if I don't give you a spanking on top of what he gives you. Am I clear young man?_

I gulped and nodded. "Yes Momma," I whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"Good." She nodded and released my chin. As soon as she did however, she moved to my side and gave me a few hard spanks. I about jumped through the roof.

"OH!" I yelped, rubbing my bottom furiously at the reignited fire. My eyes quickly glazed over with venom and I sniffled.

Emmett only winced slightly as she did the same to him. _Bastard._

"Consider yourselves lucky that's all I'm giving. You can thank your father for that. Now finish cleaning this up." And with that she turned on her heel and marched upstairs in a huff, muttering about having to replace her favorite couch.

Carlisle shook his head and looked up after his fuming wife. He let out a heavy sigh and shifted his eyes back to us. Through his mind I saw us… me looking pathetic, still sniffling and rubbing my bottom, and Emmett with his head bowed and hands shoved in his pockets. He was trying not to rub his backside as well.

"Well, you heard your mother. You best finish up. And I better go try and calm her down a bit." He turned towards the stairs but not before calling out to me silently.

_I would make another apology to your mother after she's cooled off. Flowers maybe._

"Ok." I whispered.

And then he was gone.

Emmett turned to me, and raised an eyebrow. _What'd he say?_

"He suggests flowers." I whispered, smiling a little.

Emmett chuckled. _Good old Carlisle. Thank goodness he talked us out of that one eh?_

I nodded. No kidding. Esme didn't spank often, because of our family's traditional beginnings, she usually left that to Carlisle. But when she did it wasn't to be taken lightly. She didn't spank quite as hard as Carlisle, but she spanked hard enough. I winced and rubbed my bottom again, earning another chuckle from Emmett.

I shot him a playful glare before smirking at him. "It's not like you don't want to." I whispered teasingly.

He smiled and shrugged, leaning over to pick up one of the half empty trash bags. I followed suit.

We finished cleaning up the room quickly, throwing out playful jabs every once in a while, taking care to whisper.

Later, as we walked out the rest of the trash bags to the end of the long drive we talked freely.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I attacked you."

"I thought I told you to forget it?" He teased.

"I know, I just," I looked down, watching my feet move over the ground. "I shouldn't have treated you that way."

Emmett stopped walking and grabbed my arm, turning me to face him. "It's no big deal Edward, really. I'm sorry I provoked you. And besides it's over and done anyway." He put his hand on my shoulder and looked in my eyes. "Ok?"

I nodded. "Ok."

He patted my shoulder, and turned to start down the drive again.

"What did Esme say to you anyway? You know, before she dished out some swats?" He asked as we walked.

I swear I felt my cheeks flush in my chagrin. "Um… well... I _may_ have given Carlisle a hard time… when he, uh," I cleared my throat. "Came upstairs."

"Really? Oh man I bet you got it good for that!"

"I didn't help myself any, no." My voice surely gave away my embarrassment.

He shook his head, grinning. "I feel ya man, Carlisle is not tolerant to back talk, I've learned that one."

"Several times." I joked with a smirk.

He laughed, ramming me playfully with his shoulder.

We had made it to the curb, and dropped the bags with the rest.

"I can pick up some flowers and come by in the morning while Bella showers and gets ready for the day." I offered.

Emmett nodded. "Sounds good. Just let me know when you're headed back."

"Sure," I nodded. "Well, I better get to Bella before she wakes… are you heading back to the house?"

"Nah, I think I will go back out for another hunt, and let Carlisle get Esme calmed down."

"Probably wise." I agreed.

"Have fun at Bella's!" He winked, before heading off.

I laughed. He always had to have the last word.

Then, after a moment, I looked back towards the house and let out a sigh. I hope Carlisle was right about the flowers.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well there it is! Esme was not a happy mom! It was fun to write her. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter... the story is almost over!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** Sorry this update has taken so long! I just kept changing my mind while I was writing it! Anyways just 1 or 2 more chapters left! I hope you like it!_

_

* * *

_"Bella love, I have to run out for a bit. Why don't you shower and get something to eat, and maybe work on a little homework? It shouldn't take me terribly long, then we can do whatever you wish." I spoke to her softly, pressing a kiss to the crook of her neck. I stood behind her in her little bedroom, my arms around her waist; she had just gotten back from her human moment.

Her lips formed a small pout at my words. I chuckled, moving my hand up to brush a finger over her plump bottom lip.

"What do you have to do? Are you going for a quick Hunt?" Try as she might she couldn't quite keep the disappointment from her voice.

"No," I hesitated for a split second, moving my hand along the curve of her neck and down her arm. "I actually have to get something for Esme and stop by the house to deliver it."

"Oh." Bella's chocolate pools widened a bit in surprise; she wasn't expecting that answer. She grabbed my wandering hand in hers, lacing our fingers together. She moved her eyes down to focus on our linked hands; idly rubbing light circles on my skin with her thumb. "Is there a special occasion?"

I sighed, moving to bury my face in her neck, breathing in her scent deeply. "No... It's more for an apology of sorts." I hedged.

She wiggled a bit, turning around in my arms so she could look up at me. She placed her hands on my chest, her fingers fidgeting a little with the buttons on my shirt.

"What are you apologizing for?"

I didn't respond, leaning down to place a lingering kiss to her lips instead, hoping to distract her from the conversation.

This was one of the few times it didn't work.

"Edward…" She mumbled against my lips. "As much as I love your distraction…." She trailed off suggestively. I sighed, reluctantly pulling away from her soft kiss, but not before gently rubbing my nose against hers. She smiled.

"Emmett and I got into a bit of a scuffle… and some of the living room furniture may have been casualties."

I watched as surprise flitted across her face before she nodded solemnly. "I'm sure Esme was upset."

"She certainly wasn't pleased, no," I responded. "Neither was Carlisle when he walked in on us fighting." I grimaced at the thought of Carlisle's anger, and also of the hard spanking that resulted. My backside was still tender this morning.

As she took in my expression, Bella's eyes widened a bit as she realized what must have occurred as a result. She reached up and ran her fingers through my hair gently. "Poor baby." She whispered. I was thankful she didn't push the topic any further.

I nodded, putting on a small pout. She giggled, and getting on her tip-toes, gave me a chaste kiss on my pouting lips. "Then I guess you better go. Try not to be gone too long… I'll miss you."

I smiled warmly and returned her kiss with one of my own. "I'll miss you too." I murmured, after I pulled my lips away.

The errand into town didn't take very long. I first stopped in one of the small artsy shops in town. There was one in particular, where an artist sold a variety of her works, including blown glass. She didn't live here full time, but rather came up to a small summer home for inspiration. Why she would ever choose forks is beyond me.

I found just what I was looking for in her shop… a large vase of hand blown glass, with blues and greens swirling in it. It was perfect.

At the town's little flower shop, I picked out a large bouquet of colorful wild flowers that just screamed Esme. When I got into the car, I placed the bouquet in the vase and quickly drove home, calling Emmett to let him know I was on my way.

When I reached the house, Emmett was waiting for me. He was leaning against the outer wall of the garage, one leg bent at the knee to rest his foot on the siding. He looked up at my arrival and gave me a grin. From his thoughts, however, I could tell he was a bit nervous about Esme.

I was too.

I stepped out of the car with the vase of flowers in my hands. Emmett smiled broadly and nodded in approval, as he looked them over.

_That's perfect Edward, definitely Esme._

"I hope so." I whispered to him as we made our way slowly into the house.

Carlisle was in the entryway as we came in, on his way out to the hospital. He looked at us thoughtfully, nodding at the sight of the large bouquet in my hands.

_Your mother's upstairs, looking through her interior decorating sources._

I nodded and headed towards the steps only to be stopped by Carlisle's gentle grip on my upper arm. I stopped short, turning my head to meet his eyes.

_I'd like us to sit and talk about what we discussed yesterday after I get home. I'm sure we can work out a suitable solution for you and Bella both._

I nodded. "Sure... thanks dad… have a good day at the hospital." He smiled in response, giving Emmett and I each a shoulder squeeze before making his way out the door.

Emmett looked at me, raising a brow. I just shook my head and gestured toward the stairs. He didn't push it, instead began making his way up.

We walked up together silently. When we reached their bedroom door I hesitated, suddenly very nervous. Esme knew we were home, but kept her thoughts to herself, and it was making me uneasy.

Emmett on the other hand, just wanted to get this over with. He quickly reached out and knocked on the door.

Esme didn't speak, instead told me silently we could come in. Swallowing hard I gave Emmett a nod before slowly opening the door.

Esme was standing in front of their bedroom desk, which was littered with magazines, books, and fabric and color swatches. Emmett thrust his hands into his pockets as we stood nervously inside the door. She turned after a minute to look at us.

I saw her eyes light up briefly at the sight of the vase of flowers. But she was trying to stay firm, so she steeled her expression and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes boys?"

Emmett and I exchanged a quick glance. I cleared my throat.

"Esme… mom… We just wanted to apologize again for our behavior."

"Yeah, ma, we're really sorry." Emmett broke in.

"Please don't be angry." I pled softly. "We brought you some flowers, and a new vase. It's hand blown glass." I looked into her eyes, trying to give her a look that expressed my remorse.

She looked at us for a moment longer, her expression still one of disappointment. But it didn't last long. Our sorrowful faces and the flowers did her in, and her façade cracked. She couldn't stay angry with us for long.

In a second she was at our sides, taking the vase in her hands. "They're beautiful." She whispered.

She walked over and placed them on her vanity, before returning to stand in front of us. I fidgeted slightly under her gaze, my hands behind my back.

She sighed, and shook her head, then hugged us both around our torsos. "You boys," She sighed, as she felt us relax and return her embrace. "Why can't I ever stay angry with you?"

"It's because of our stellar looks." Emmett teased.

"And our dazzling charm." I put in.

Esme laughed, and giving us another squeeze, reached up to give us each a kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

"Oh you two." She laughed again before giving us a somewhat stern look.

"No more fighting!" She scolded, poking a finger lightly into my chest.

"Sure thing ma."

"Yes Ma'am."

She smiled then. "Thank you for the flowers and that gorgeous vase. I almost have the furniture picked out, I will let you know when you will need to pick it up and when YOUR bill comes through."

I chuckled, somehow I had a feeling she wouldn't have it delivered this time to add to our punishment, and Emmett nudged me with his shoulder.

"Eddie here's got it covered."

"Uh-huh." I responded with a laugh.

"Alright boys, I still have some work to do. So shoo!" She giggled, shooing us out the door.

As we made our way downstairs, Emmett let out a sigh of relief.

_That went better than I expected._

I nodded, smiling broadly. "Me too. I guess Carlisle calmed her down pretty well last night."

Emmett looked over at me and wriggled his eyebrows.

I chuckled, shaking my head and pulling a face. "Emmett, that's not a picture I need in my head."

He barked out a booming laugh. "You say that like it's something new!"

He laughed harder as I let out an involuntary shudder. I pushed his shoulder playfully.

_You up for a game bro? Toss a ball around or something? Alice dragged Rose out to shop. Women. _

He rolled his eyes.

I chuckled and shook my head. "I promised Bella I'd return soon. But I have to be back later to talk with Carlisle, so maybe after that."

"Sweet. You gonna bring the queen of clumsy over?"

"Lay off Emmett." I shot him a glare, but the corners of my mouth twitched as I fought a smile. "I may bring her by."

"Cool. See ya on the flip side bro!" And he was gone, his booming laugh still lingering in the entryway. I smiled to myself as I walked out of the house and made my way back to Bella's. I felt much better, now that Esme was no longer angry.

I thought about the conversation I would be having with Carlisle later. I really hoped he was right and that we found something that would make both Bella and I happier over this whole Jake situation.

But then again, it is Carlisle… he's pretty much always right.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well there you go! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I put a lot of work into this one... and I'm pretty happy with the results! Anyways, see that button just there? That link underneath this little note? Click it please and let me know what you thought! Did Esme react how you imagined? What did you like about the chapter? Let me know! :o)_


	10. Chapter 10

**_WARNING:_**_ This story contains bad language and corporal punishment in some chapters. If this offends you, please discontinue your reading of this story._

_**A/N:** So wow... I realize I like, fell off the face of the planet on this story... and I sincerely apologize. Life has been busy and it hasn't slowed down much at all. Between work, traveling, company over the recent holiday and a multitude of other things I haven't had a lot of time. And also, I admittedly had (and am still working through) a killer case of writers block. I really am trying to get this finished... I hope you all enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

I pulled into the driveway around 5 o'clock. I had offered to bring Bella with me to visit, but she declined, saying that she might as well get the cooking and laundry done while I was gone since she wouldn't get to spend most of the time with me anyway. I couldn't help the slight smug satisfaction at her statement. That, however, quickly turned to guilt at my selfishness.

Carlisle's mercedes was parked in the garage already by the time I arrived. He must have just gotten in as I could still feel the heat emanating from the engine.

I made my way inside quickly, just wanting to get this over with, then maybe play a little ball with Emmett before I head back over to Bella's. I could use a little fun with my brother.

"Hi Edward!" Alice broke my train of thought, skipping lightly over to me as I entered the foyer.

"Alice." I acknowledged her with a small smile.

_How are you feeling?_ She asked me silently, wrapping me in a hug. I couldn't help but return her embrace warmly. Alice and I had always had a special bond.

"Even better now. Thank you Alice." She gave me a grin.

_You and Carlisle will figure everything out __about Bella,_ Edward... don't worry. 

"Do you–" She cut off my question with a shake of her head.

"I haven't seen anything... I just know!"

I chuckled.

"What would we do without your optimism?"

"Be hopelessly lost in pessimism I'm sure!" She sang, reaching up to flick my nose. I chuckled again and released her, taking a slight step back as Jasper walked up to wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

_You're nervous_. He looked me over curiously, before sending a wave of calm at me.

I tried to soak up as much of the relaxing energy as I could.

"Thanks."

He nodded, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Alice's neck in greeting. She giggled in response.

Feeling his calm and watching his loving interaction with my sister suddenly reminded me of my behavior towards him the night before. I instantly felt guilt begin to battle with the clam.

"Hey Jasper..." Sensing the shift in my emotions, he straightened up and Locked eyes with mine. I cleared my throat.

"I'm truly sorry for my behavior towards you last night... You did nothing to earn such ghastly mistreatment. Please accept my sincere apologies?"

He gave a quick nod. "Apology accepted." He smiled, and moved one arm from around Alice's tiny waist to extend out a hand to me. I took it and shook it firmly, smiling broadly at him in return. I felt the guilt slip away with his forgiveness and also the wave of positive energy he sent with the hand shake. It felt good to be back in our good standing again.

"Carlisle's ready for you." Alice said suddenly. I looked down at her a nodded.

"Thanks Alice." I leaned down to kiss her cheek affectionately, then straightened up to look at Jasper once more. "Jasper, can I ask you one quick favor?"

He nodded.

"Can you just make sure that I... that things stay relatively clam?" I was admittedly nervous of my temper, especially when the subject was such a sensitive one.

"Sure, Edward."

"Thanks."

Alice turned her head to smile up at Jasper, then lifted up on her toes to kiss his cheek. His eyes lit up in response and the feeling of love blanketed the room.

I slipped away quietly, not wanting to disturb them, and made my way upstairs.

Carlisle was waiting patiently for me in his office.

The door was ajar and he sat calmly, leaning back in his desk chair, arms folded casually, eyes closed. His mind was open to me, but his thoughts were calm and quiet in his relaxed state.

I stood in the doorway awkwardly for a minute, before softly clearing my throat.

Carlisle opened his eyes at the sound, but stayed in his relaxed position. "Please, come in Edward."

I stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind me. Then I simply stood, fidgeting slightly waiting for further instruction. Even though I knew I was not, I still felt kind of like I was in trouble.

_It's alright Edward, there's no need to be nervous_. Carlisle reassured me. I gave a quick nod and he stood, making his way over to the small couch before sitting down. "Come have a sit with me, son."

I moved over to the sofa and carefully sat beside him. I winced slightly as I did so, squirming a bit to try and alleviate the the soreness that flared in my posterior at the contact with the leather of the cushion. Carlisle reached over and gave my knee a comforting squeeze in sympathy.

"Now," He said after I was somewhat situated. "lets talk."

* * *

_**A/N:** Well there it is... the llllooooonnnnnnggggg awaited chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Again I apologize about the long wait. I am starting to kind of break through this writer's block... kinda... and I promise the next update will be quicker. I PROMISE! Thanks for all your patience! Reviews make the world go 'round! _


	11. Chapter 11

**_WARNING:_**_ This story contains bad language and corporal punishment in some chapters. If this offends you, please discontinue your reading of this story._

_**A/N:** So finally, the talk with Carlisle. I worked really hard on this chapter, so i really hope you all enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

"Lets talk."

I cleared my throat and gave him a short nod. I had no idea where to even begin. I looked down, scrutinizing fidgeting hands closely, before shifting slightly again. I winced and let out a grunt in response to the quick shot of pain that resulted. _God DAMN._ I thought to myself angrily. _Keep still imbecile!_

Carlisle's hand returned to my leg, this time on my thigh, stilling my nervous movements and internal rant.

"Son, Calm yourself. Why are you so nervous?" He asked soothingly, moving his other hand up to my chin, tilting my face up before running his finger softly down my cheek.

I swallowed. "I don't know…" I mumbled. "I guess I feel as though…. I'm… in a bad way with you or something."

Carlisle chuckled and squeezed my thigh gently before moving to take my hands in his.

"You are in no trouble Edward. I apologize if I've caused you feel that you are, I simply wanted you to be comfortable for this conversation. I suppose I have done the opposite." He chuckled again.

"No it's nothing you have done." I rushed out. "I suppose it's because our latest… discussion... was so recent, it has made me a bit more apprehensive."

Carlisle nodded in understanding, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips.

_At least we know the lesson was learned as it should have been._

I gave a small huff at his silent comment. Carlisle smiled wider in response and ruffled my hair.

"Back to the matter at hand shall we?"

I nodded and forced my body to relax out of my stiff posture. Carlisle gave a small, satisfied nod.

"Edward," He began quietly. "I think you are just putting too much pressure on yourself. Surely there is a better way to handle this Jacob situation than to forbid Bella to see him."

I tensed a bit again at the mention of the mutt's name.

"It's dangerous Carlisle. You know as well as I do that control is not something easily kept with their kind, especially at such a young age. I simply cannot allow Bella to put herself in such troublesome and dangerous company!"

Carlisle shook his head and leaning a shoulder on the back of the sofa, crossed his arms over his chest.

"I understand your concern Edward, but trying to control Bella doesn't bode well for either of y–"

"I'm not controlling her, I am trying to protect her!" I cut him off, shooting him a glare.

He shook his head again. "She doesn't see it that way Edward, and you know it. She doesn't perceive her _friend_ as a threat. What she sees is you being over-protective."

I shot off the couch in an angry huff and started to pace.

Carlisle said nothing at my agitated actions, but watched me silently from the sofa.

"She should know!" I fumed. Stopping my pacing, I raised my voice higher to make my point. "She's fragile. I only want to keep her safe! Can't she just understand that?"

Suddenly I felt a flash of calm waves hit me. I shook my head, reaching up to pinch the bridge of my nose. With a sigh, I welcomed the soothing waves my brother sent to me, as promised, trying to absorb as much as I could.

"Thank you." I whispered to Jasper. I needed to keep my head and I was thankful for his help in doing so.

Carlisle had not moved from his position on the couch, and continued to look at me thoughtfully, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized quietly. "This subject is… rather difficult for me."

Carlisle nodded. "Understood." He briefly moved his hand and gestured to the spot on the sofa I had vacated next to him, with a raised brow.

I made my way back over to the couch. Sitting gingerly, I turned my body to face my father.

"I want to help you with this Edward." Carlisle began after a moment. "But this is a two way street. You have to work with me. I'm not trying to point fingers or upset you, but rather make you see things rationally."

"I know. I'm sorry." I whispered, ducking my head down in my embarrassment.

"I know you are concerned about his control Edward." Carlisle spoke softly. "But is it not fair to say the same thing about our kind? It may not be an easy thing to master, control, but this family is proof… YOU in particular are a testament… that it can be done."

I sighed. "We've had centuries Carlisle…"

_Yes. I understand that difference._ He agreed silently. "But Bella was with him through the beginning of his changes. She was around him for a long time while we were… absent. That is a fact I feel shouldn't be taken lightly Edward. It speaks great volume."

I cringed at the reminder of the dark stain that will forever be in my memory. Carlisle gave me a sympathetic look.

_I apologize for bringing up something so hurtful, but it needed to be said._

I nodded, staring absently at the numerous books lining the wall behind Carlisle.

"Edward."

"Hmm?" I responded, still off put by the crushing guilt the mention of my time away from Bella had brought.

"Look at me please." I sighed, closing my eyes for a brief second before opening them to meet my father's.

"What concerns me is the possibility that your attempts to stop her may cause Bella to become more determined to see Jacob… possibly without thinking of the consequences of what she does to do so."

I let out an angry huff. "I wont let that happen."

Carlisle sighed, reaching up a hand to rub his temple. "It's not that simple Edward. You are not with Bella all the time… _you can't_ be with her all the time," He added pointedly. "Your hunts have become too sparse as it is. You are straining your thirst to your physical limits. This cannot continue. And having her stay here with the family in your absence, well it is always welcomed, cannot be forced."

In my mind I knew he was right, but I didn't want to accept it. Try as I might I could force no plausible argument to my lips, so I simply shook my head and looked at my father pleadingly.

"I understand this is hard for you Edward, in so many ways. Bella has become your world, and believe me when I say I can relate. Your mother, yourself and your siblings are mine. But sometimes, even though it is difficult, we must let those we love learn on their own."

"This is not some lesson to be learned Carlisle," I pleaded with him, begging him to understand. "This is her life!"

"Mmmm." He replied absently_. _

_Always so dramatic._

He hadn't meant for me to catch his stray thought, but I had. I felt the anger begin to simmer again.

"I'm not being dramatic Carlisle!" I growled. "Do you not remember their pack leader's Emily? What his slip in control did to her?"

My father puffed out a breath. "Yes Edward, I do. I realize safety is an issue, but one way or the other, you know that she will see him–"

"She won't!" I snarled, cutting him off.

"The question is," He continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Will you work with her and create a system you are comfortable with? Or will you let her sneak out there, jump on the back of motorcycles, and continue to argue and put strain on your relationship? Is that what you want Edward?"

I growled, my lips starting to slightly curl over my teeth.

_You watch yourself Edward. I will not tolerate you snarling at me. Am I making myself clear here?_

My snarl quickly turned into an angry pout. Begrudgingly I nodded.

"Good. Now, I propose that you give in to her wish to see Jacob on occasion. Perhaps, if it will make you feel more secure, you could meet Jacob in some neutral territory, and try to work with Bella on timing her visits to times you will be hunting and able to put your mind on other things."

I bit my lip. It sounded reasonable.

"I know you are worried about her well being Edward. But whether you wish to accept it or not, the pack cares for Bella. They looked after her in our absence and they will work to keep her safe, even from each other. Further more, I cannot believe that all of this stems simply from concern for Bella's safety. Can you really sit there and tell me that jealousy may not be a factor?"

My shoulders slumped and I moved my eyes to stare at my lap. He knew me too well.

_I thought so._ He thought as he took in my defeated posture. Uncrossing his arms he placed one hand over my own and used the other to tilt my face to his.

"No one will fault you for this Edward. It's understandable. Jacob was there for Bella when you were not. She cares for him. It's difficult in new love, or any love for that matter, to not feel some sort of jealousy. But you are strong enough to overcome it, and not let it drive you. I know you are."

My eyes stung as I cleared my throat. "He thinks about her." I whispered, moving my face from his light grip to stare at the floor. "He thinks about her in_ that way_. I have to listen, and watch his fantasies about her. Watch his daydreams of her leaving me for him. He taunts me with his thoughts, with a fucking smile on his face, and she doesn't even know… refuses to realize he's trying to tear us apart." Placing my elbows on my knees, I cradled my head in my hands. I suddenly felt so defeated.

Carlisle moved closer, pulling me up into a warm embrace.

"I know it's difficult Edward. But Bella loves you, very much. Never forget that. This change will help things. You'll be better fed, more in control of your emotions, Bella will be happier, you won't fight over this any longer. It will be healthier for both of you. And who knows, maybe when she has the option to see him whenever she chooses, she will chose to do so less and less, Hm?"

I nodded, and after another minute of the comforting hold, moved back from him.

"Thank you father. Thank you for taking the time to talk this through with me. And being so understanding to my… weaker moments."

Carlisle smiled warmly at me.

"As I had said before, you all are my world," He ran a hand through my hair lovingly, looking over my face. "I will do anything to bring you happiness. Things will get better with this my son… I promise you they will."

"Yes," I sighed. "You are always right."

He chuckled, and gave my shoulders an affectionate squeeze before standing from the sofa. He offered his hand to help me up.

_I love you Edward._

"I love you too father." I murmured in response. He smiled again and gestured towards the door of his study.

As we descended the stairs towards the first floor where the rest of the family busied themselves with their normal evening activities, I thought over our conversation.

He was right of course. Bella would see Jacob, whether I liked it or not, one way or the other. But if I worked with her rather than against her, it would certainly help our relationship. At least I wouldn't have to worry how she made her way there. And even though I didn't want to admit it, the pack did care for Bella.

I sighed, resigned. At least we wouldn't fight so much.

Maybe being less stressed will keep me out of trouble… maybe.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well there you have it my lovely readers! I hope you found it worth the wait! That Carlisle... he just always knows! I'd love to hear what you all thought of the conversation! :) I haven't decided yet if this is the end. It seems like a good conclusion... but we will see. Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
